Once Around
by Chamere
Summary: Lexa, the newest member to mutant X has a ghostly encounter with the newly deceased Emma.
1. Default Chapter

Once Around Plot: Lexa is in a dream and Emma comes to her sort of a sequel to more to life.  
  
Rate me please  
  
POV: lexas (in 3rd person)  
  
rated: Pg 13 (I guess)  
  
Disclaimer: these character aren't mine they belong 2 mutantx.net not me I only do good stories about em.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Lexa grabbed another bag of chettos and plopped down oh the couch in the conservatory at sanctuary. She was dead tired from hunting down U.S. marshals all night, and drill sergeant Brennan was being a complete ass about this new mission. If it wasn't for Jesse being there she certainly wouldn't be doing a thing, as far as she was concerned brennan could go somewhere and stick it, Shalimar too. In her overall plan they certainly didn't matter, only Jesse mattered after all he held the key to what she needed most---the answer behind Adam's death and why Emma was taken instead.  
  
She knew he loved her and that guilt was building in him from her death, after all Emma dying wasn't part of the plan---not his anyway. It in fact made her sick to her stomach when she thought of those two together, it wasn't like she wanted Jesse-no she had already him--it was the fact that he sobbed and mopped around like a baby, people die-he should deal with it.  
  
Sure it sounded heartless when you said it aloud but in her head it sounded about right.  
  
Jesse was the key the one that mattered and the one she was determined to have him one way or the other.  
  
****  
  
"Hey lexa did you start working on the killer profiles yet?" Brennan came from his room and sat down next to lexa on the couch.  
  
Her stomach churned and she swallowed back hatred and true dislike to answer his question.  
  
"Not yet bren but I'll get to it in a minute."  
  
He nodded and lay back in the chair. Lexa watched him out the corner of her eye, he seemed on edge as if he wanted to ask a question but couldn't.  
  
"What is is brennan?"  
  
"Um... have you talked to shal lately?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
That "I need to ask a personal favor but my pride has taken over "look crossed his face.  
  
"Come on Brennan you know I could probably help you with whatever."  
  
He gave a long sigh, did the whole dramatic way over dramatized let-me-take- my-sweet-time, well rehearsed, too Brennan like intro before explaining this so called dilemma. ****  
  
"So what is it?" lexa was getting impatient and she felt her temples throb. That usually happened when she was severely stressed and she knew it was not a good thing.  
  
"I need you to talk to shal, about Emma. It's been almost a month and she still hasn't gotten over it."  
  
"Really? You want me to talk to shal over something and someone that I never had anything to do with?"  
  
Jeez! He really was a bastard; he couldn't even talk to his own girlfriend about their mutual friend.  
  
More than likely it was because of that thing he and Emma shared...of course he had no idea that lexa knew.  
  
She held secrets on every one of them, the darkest secrets that she was sure they had forgotten about.  
  
*****  
  
"sorry brennan but I can't do your dirty work for you. You know what they say, if u have a problem deal with it."  
  
He nodded  
  
"I understand"  
  
There was dead silence except for the constant irritating chewing of rennin's gum and the fact that he was there.  
  
Lexa stood up and went to see Jesse maybe this time was as good as any to get some answers. ****  
  
"hey Jesse how's everything?" Lexa knocked on Jesse's open bedroom door. He was sitting on his bead looking solemnly into a picture which lexa guessed had to have Emma in it.  
  
"I'm just fine. What about you?"  
  
He moved over on the bed and patted the empty space next to him.  
  
For a millisecond Lexa actually felt some type of emotion for the guy, after all he did lose probably the only one on the team that truly cared for him.  
  
"Good. Still thinking about Emma?"  
  
He smirked at her and blushed a little, "yeah. I miss her."  
  
Lexa nodded, not really knowing what to say to him it wasn't as if she knew who Emma was-- at least not to them. The Emma she knew was the complete polar opposite of what they saw, but then again they didn't really know Emma, not really.  
  
If they did they certainly wouldn't like what they saw. ****  
  
"so, do you um think you help me with this newest mission?" Lexa ran her hands through her dark hair and looked Jesse directly in his eye, he seemed dazed and confused.  
  
"Sure, but not right now."  
  
"Okay, well come and get me when your ready." She stood up and left the room hiding her disappointment as she w*****  
  
She was so tired of the way things were going that she wanted to just call up Adam and tell him that she was done doing his dirty work, epically since she wasn't getting anything out of it.  
  
Things certainly were going slow, the wafting was almost unbearable, but she remembered what Adam told her before he had supposedly gone missing:  
  
"Even if things seem grim remember why you're doing this ----for Leo, your son."  
  
she had replied that she knew that he was right and that it was for Leo and not for him or for the fact that he was the father of her son, every time she thought about it....him being the child's father she cringed because deep down she knew it was wrong, that what she did was wrong and that getting pregnant by Adam was the biggest consequence there wasn't. She shook the thought away and lay back on the bed. She looked at the ceiling and sighted, no matter how many times she convinced herself that Adam was out of her life there he was again. He was like a really bad fungus that died and then came back except for he had a reason to come back.  
  
Sighing deeply she reached for the covers and closed her eyes, maybe some sleep would help her figure out a way to finish the rest of the plan  
  
****  
  
(In lexa's dream)  
  
"Hey lexa are you in here?" A familiar voice echoed throughout the halls of sanctuary.  
  
"Yeah, who are you?" Lexa walked around the foggy hallway looking for the person who seemed to already know her.  
  
"Duh, it's me Emma. You know the girl you killed."  
  
"Emma? It can't be your dead."  
  
Lexa ran through the hallways to find the person claiming to be her dead friend.  
  
"Oh I know that, why do you think I came to you in a dream? Cause I couldn't reach you in reality. This was the only way."  
  
Suddenly Emma came and stood directly in front of lexa. She looked completely normal, her hair was the same, her skin nice and tanned, and she was Emma alright. Well, ahem how exactly did you get here?"  
  
"Well it seems that my soul couldn't move on because of some unfinished business, possibly finding out why you of all people killed me."  
  
"Well there's where your wrong cause I didn't kill you."  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot you tricked Adam into doing it."  
  
She shook her head in disgust at Lexa.  
  
"To go so low just to cover your ass, I am so disappointed."  
  
"You know we could've been a good team, you and I. and Leo, as Adam always said we could've ruled the world. I controlled anyone's mind even the gang-- u know this already---into believing I was a nice girl, sweet, defenseless Emma and u could've killed all those that tried to defy us. well Leo could've ruled the world with just his powers he didn't really need us." "well we both know that Adam always had the genius after all he did have a hand in creating us."  
  
"Yeah, well that's Adam for yaw. it's kind of ironic cause you know a guy all your life and then one day he bangs some broad who he's known all of 10 years and he betrays you." Emma looked angrily at her ex friend.  
  
"better you than me right? I mean I have a son that needs a mother and---"  
  
"like I give a hell about you having a son and all that BS about him needing a mother. he had one and she betrayed him just like she did his aunt, or did you forget lexa. Just because we weren't birth sisters we still were half-sisters. After all your mother did bang my daddy."  
  
Emma spat the words out as hatred for her long lost sister resonated. and she tried to contain herself.  
  
Lexa laughed out of fear. "you dear sister, are powerless here and you know it. So stop trying to bully me into guilt."  
  
Emma laughed, "That's the last thing I would ever do to you, that would be too easy. No you deserve to suffer, and I know just how."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
A puzzled and mocked shock expression crossed over the image of Emma and she began to fade in to the darkness.  
  
"I think it's time for you to wake up." Where the last words that she spoke leaving lexa confused and wondering just what would happen next. Chapter 2:  
  
"pass me the cheese will you jess?" Lexa grabbed a handful of bread off the counter and began to make a turkey sandwich, after training in the dojo with brennan for 3 hrs she was hungry and tired.  
  
"Did you sleep well last night?" Jesse asked as he handed her the cheese and grabbed a soda out the refrigerator.  
  
Panicked crossed over her face as she placed the turkey horizontally on the bread  
  
"why do you ask?"  
  
"Just making small talk is all. "  
  
"oh."  
  
"So, do you think that we'll ever find out who killed Emma and Adam??"  
  
He looked hopefully at lexa and she felt her stomach flutter.  
  
Apart of her wanted desperately to tell him everything from the big fight with Adam to the whole mission and to explain herself. But deep down she knew that he wouldn't understand.. she wasn't event sure if she understood. 


	2. breathe

Once Around Plot: Lexa is in a dream and Emma comes to her sort of a sequel to more to life.  
  
Rate me please  
  
POV: lexas (in 3rd person)  
  
rated: Pg 13 (I guess)  
  
Disclaimer: these character aren't mine they belong 2 mutantx.net not me I only do good stories about em.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Lexa grabbed another bag of chettos and plopped down oh the couch in the conservatory at sanctuary. She was dead tired from hunting down U.S. marshals all night, and drill sergeant Brennan was being a complete ass about this new mission. If it wasn't for Jesse being there she certainly wouldn't be doing a thing, as far as she was concerned brennan could go somewhere and stick it, Shalimar too. In her overall plan they certainly didn't matter, only Jesse mattered after all he held the key to what she needed most---the answer behind Adam's death and why Emma was taken instead.  
  
She knew he loved her and that guilt was building in him from her death, after all Emma dying wasn't part of the plan---not his anyway. It in fact made her sick to her stomach when she thought of those two together, it wasn't like she wanted Jesse-no she had already him--it was the fact that he sobbed and mopped around like a baby, people die-he should deal with it.  
  
Sure it sounded heartless when you said it aloud but in her head it sounded about right.  
  
Jesse was the key the one that mattered and the one she was determined to have him one way or the other.  
  
****  
  
"Hey lexa did you start working on the killer profiles yet?" Brennan came from his room and sat down next to lexa on the couch.  
  
Her stomach churned and she swallowed back hatred and true dislike to answer his question.  
  
"Not yet bren but I'll get to it in a minute."  
  
He nodded and lay back in the chair. Lexa watched him out the corner of her eye, he seemed on edge as if he wanted to ask a question but couldn't.  
  
"What is is brennan?"  
  
"Um... have you talked to shal lately?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
That "I need to ask a personal favor but my pride has taken over "look crossed his face.  
  
"Come on Brennan you know I could probably help you with whatever."  
  
He gave a long sigh, did the whole dramatic way over dramatized let-me-take- my-sweet-time, well rehearsed, too Brennan like intro before explaining this so called dilemma. ****  
  
"So what is it?" lexa was getting impatient and she felt her temples throb. That usually happened when she was severely stressed and she knew it was not a good thing.  
  
"I need you to talk to shal, about Emma. It's been almost a month and she still hasn't gotten over it."  
  
"Really? You want me to talk to shal over something and someone that I never had anything to do with?"  
  
Jeez! He really was a bastard; he couldn't even talk to his own girlfriend about their mutual friend.  
  
More than likely it was because of that thing he and Emma shared...of course he had no idea that lexa knew.  
  
She held secrets on every one of them, the darkest secrets that she was sure they had forgotten about.  
  
*****  
  
"sorry brennan but I can't do your dirty work for you. You know what they say, if u have a problem deal with it."  
  
He nodded  
  
"I understand"  
  
There was dead silence except for the constant irritating chewing of rennin's gum and the fact that he was there.  
  
Lexa stood up and went to see Jesse maybe this time was as good as any to get some answers. ****  
  
"hey Jesse how's everything?" Lexa knocked on Jesse's open bedroom door. He was sitting on his bead looking solemnly into a picture which lexa guessed had to have Emma in it.  
  
"I'm just fine. What about you?"  
  
He moved over on the bed and patted the empty space next to him.  
  
For a millisecond Lexa actually felt some type of emotion for the guy, after all he did lose probably the only one on the team that truly cared for him.  
  
"Good. Still thinking about Emma?"  
  
He smirked at her and blushed a little, "yeah. I miss her."  
  
Lexa nodded, not really knowing what to say to him it wasn't as if she knew who Emma was-- at least not to them. The Emma she knew was the complete polar opposite of what they saw, but then again they didn't really know Emma, not really.  
  
If they did they certainly wouldn't like what they saw. ****  
  
"so, do you um think you help me with this newest mission?" Lexa ran her hands through her dark hair and looked Jesse directly in his eye, he seemed dazed and confused.  
  
"Sure, but not right now."  
  
"Okay, well come and get me when your ready." She stood up and left the room hiding her disappointment as she w*****  
  
She was so tired of the way things were going that she wanted to just call up Adam and tell him that she was done doing his dirty work, epically since she wasn't getting anything out of it.  
  
Things certainly were going slow, the wafting was almost unbearable, but she remembered what Adam told her before he had supposedly gone missing:  
  
"Even if things seem grim remember why you're doing this ----for Leo, your son."  
  
she had replied that she knew that he was right and that it was for Leo and not for him or for the fact that he was the father of her son, every time she thought about it....him being the child's father she cringed because deep down she knew it was wrong, that what she did was wrong and that getting pregnant by Adam was the biggest consequence there wasn't. She shook the thought away and lay back on the bed. She looked at the ceiling and sighted, no matter how many times she convinced herself that Adam was out of her life there he was again. He was like a really bad fungus that died and then came back except for he had a reason to come back.  
  
Sighing deeply she reached for the covers and closed her eyes, maybe some sleep would help her figure out a way to finish the rest of the plan  
  
****  
  
(In lexa's dream)  
  
"Hey lexa are you in here?" A familiar voice echoed throughout the halls of sanctuary.  
  
"Yeah, who are you?" Lexa walked around the foggy hallway looking for the person who seemed to already know her.  
  
"Duh, it's me Emma. You know the girl you killed."  
  
"Emma? It can't be your dead."  
  
Lexa ran through the hallways to find the person claiming to be her dead friend.  
  
"Oh I know that, why do you think I came to you in a dream? Cause I couldn't reach you in reality. This was the only way."  
  
Suddenly Emma came and stood directly in front of lexa. She looked completely normal, her hair was the same, her skin nice and tanned, and she was Emma alright. Well, ahem how exactly did you get here?"  
  
"Well it seems that my soul couldn't move on because of some unfinished business, possibly finding out why you of all people killed me."  
  
"Well there's where your wrong cause I didn't kill you."  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot you tricked Adam into doing it."  
  
She shook her head in disgust at Lexa.  
  
"To go so low just to cover your ass, I am so disappointed."  
  
"You know we could've been a good team, you and I. and Leo, as Adam always said we could've ruled the world. I controlled anyone's mind even the gang-- u know this already---into believing I was a nice girl, sweet, defenseless Emma and u could've killed all those that tried to defy us. well Leo could've ruled the world with just his powers he didn't really need us." "well we both know that Adam always had the genius after all he did have a hand in creating us."  
  
"Yeah, well that's Adam for yaw. it's kind of ironic cause you know a guy all your life and then one day he bangs some broad who he's known all of 10 years and he betrays you." Emma looked angrily at her ex friend.  
  
"better you than me right? I mean I have a son that needs a mother and---"  
  
"like I give a hell about you having a son and all that BS about him needing a mother. he had one and she betrayed him just like she did his aunt, or did you forget lexa. Just because we weren't birth sisters we still were half-sisters. After all your mother did bang my daddy."  
  
Emma spat the words out as hatred for her long lost sister resonated. and she tried to contain herself.  
  
Lexa laughed out of fear. "you dear sister, are powerless here and you know it. So stop trying to bully me into guilt."  
  
Emma laughed, "That's the last thing I would ever do to you, that would be too easy. No you deserve to suffer, and I know just how."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
A puzzled and mocked shock expression crossed over the image of Emma and she began to fade in to the darkness.  
  
"I think it's time for you to wake up." Where the last words that she spoke leaving lexa confused and wondering just what would happen next. Chapter 2:  
  
"pass me the cheese will you jess?" Lexa grabbed a handful of bread off the counter and began to make a turkey sandwich, after training in the dojo with brennan for 3 hrs she was hungry and tired.  
  
"Did you sleep well last night?" Jesse asked as he handed her the cheese and grabbed a soda out the refrigerator.  
  
Panicked crossed over her face as she placed the turkey horizontally on the bread  
  
"why do you ask?"  
  
"Just making small talk is all. "  
  
"oh."  
  
"So, do you think that we'll ever find out who killed Emma and Adam??"  
  
He looked hopefully at lexa and she felt her stomach flutter.  
  
Apart of her wanted desperately to tell him everything from the big fight with Adam to the whole mission and to explain herself. But deep down she knew that he wouldn't understand.. she wasn't event sure if she understood.  
  
"yeah, I'm sure we will... one day." She returned his smile and finishe making her sandwich. "So what exactly are you going to do later?" She inquired. "Nothing, maybe help brennan with this mission,or maybe she what shal's doing." "Oh, okay." she gave him a dissapointed look. "why did you want to do something?" "well yeah but i mean if you have better things to do...." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"well I'm not that busy...." "O good cause i was thinking that maybe you wanted to use this down time to just hang out. you and me."  
  
"Sure um are you going to eat first?" "ya know , I really wasn't that hungry." Jesse nodded and went to the closet. He grabbed his coat and her's then headed to the door.  
  
******** (Outside in the garage)  
  
"So whose car do you want to take first?" Lexa surveyed as she headed over to Brennan's car. "Well Brennan's but only because your already there." "Hmmm Do you always borrow things without asking?" He smiled, "only when they look as good as you do ." She raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?" "Just get in." He stuck the key in the door and slide behind the wheel. Lexa switched positions in the leather seat of brennan's car. Sure it seemed like a good idea to borrow it at the time but now it was so uncomfortable. The seats were sticky and her back was wet with sweat. her shirt was sticking her back. she looked over at Jesse, he looked just as uncomfortable. "so where are we going exactly?" she asked as she tried to find at least one comfortable way to sit. "Aren't you hot?" "no." Jesse looked completely focused on his destination--where ever that was. 


End file.
